all you need is power
by Dante43
Summary: Dan's free and its up to our favourite halfa to end things once and for all. The question is, does he have the power? R and R plz


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**CHAPTER 1**

Danny picked himself up from the wrecked hall. The dust cleared and there stood the last person he hoped to see; himself. Dan had finally broken free from the Fenton Thermos. 'Thanks for the heads up Clockwork!' thought Danny.

The crowed panicked and ran away from the powerful ghost.

"It's been a while Danny, and I'm ready to resume destroying your past to secure the future where you become me" said Dan smoothly. By now everyone had evacuated leaving the two alone.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'll never become you! Goin' ghost!" yelled Danny as the rings appeared and vertically split transforming him to his Phantom alter-ego.

Dan sighed, "I can't believe you still say that".

Danny flew at Dan with charged fists ready to pummel him but Dan went intangible at the last second. He became solid again just as Danny flew through him and yanked his legs back and threw him at the wall so hard it left an imprint of the halfa. Danny shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears and threw several ecto blasts at his foe. Dan took the bait and raised a shield to deflect the blasts when Danny's clone became visible behind him and shot a ray of energy directly at Dan's unprotected back.

Dan hissed in annoyance for being hit and blasted the clone out of existence.

"That was a cheap shot Danny, I think there's a chance for you to still become me" said Dan shooting a volley of ecto blasts. Danny flew past the blasts to uppercut his future self but his plan was halted when his fist was caught in Dan's palm. Dan proceeded to use Danny as a punching bag, Danny's cries growing louder with each blow. A kick to the chest sent Danny crashing through four buildings before landing in the middle of the street like a ragdoll.

A pair of shiny black shoes appeared in front of Danny's face, "Honestly Daniel, can you not handle one simple ghost?" asked Vlad sarcastically.

Danny slowly got up with trembling knees panting, "Vlad you have to listen to me. This ghost is dangerous" said Danny between breaths.

"Oh come now dear boy. It is obvious that this ghost has not come across the likes of me" said Vlad arrogantly. Danny had to fight the urge to face-palm at the older halfa's ignorance.

"Is that so?"

Both halfas turned to the voice that belonged to Dan. Danny had a look of anger whilst Vlad was shocked at this new ghost's appearance, especially the DP emblem on his chest.

"Who the devil are you?" demanded Vlad with authority. Dan calmly floated on to the street and walked up to Vlad with an evil smirk, "Dan Phantom, I'm your doom". He blasted Vlad in the chest at point blank range that sent Vlad crashing into the side of a parked car.

Vlad got up with his blazing crimson with fury, "That was your last mistake" said Vlad transforming into Vlad Plasmius and charging straight at Dan.

"No Vlad don't!" yelled Danny but his words fell on deaf pointy ears. Vlad threw a couple of punch and kick combos but Dan took them head on and didn't even flinch. Vlad stared shocked, his opponent took all the blows and remained unharmed. Dan snatched Vlad by the throat and flung him at Danny. The two ended up with their limbs tangled.

"You two are a complete and utter waste of ectoplasm!" roared Dan. A blast came out of nowhere and struck him in the head.

"Need a little help cuz?" asked Danielle gliding down from the sky. Danny would've been overjoyed at this reunion if a blood thirsty monster wasn't on the loose.

"3 on 1? Now this gets interesting" said Dan getting into a battle stance. The two 'cousins' charged their fists with ecto energy, "Take him down fast and hard" commanded Danny. The three Phantoms engaged in an epic battle that left part of the town in rubble. The side wall of a building exploded with Danny and Dani skidding out with cuts, blood dripping from their mouths and their hazmat suits partly shredded. Dan walked out of the huge hole smirking like the devil he was.

"Tell me Danny, how much do you really love your cousin?" asked Dan.

Dani gritted her teeth ready for another round but she was cut off as Danny stepped in front of her, "Get out of here Dani"

"But Danny!" cried Dani as she deeply wanted to help him.

"I said go!" he yelled. She gave a defeated look before taking off into the air. "Your fight is with me Dan, there's no need to get other people involved."

"It's never fun being the hero. Always having to sacrifice yourself for others even when they hate you" said Dan with a bored expression.

"I don't care what other people think of me. I do it because it's what makes me who I am!" shouted Danny. The brawl between the two was a fight to the death and only one of them was going to win.

It was at this moment that Vlad regained consciousness. "How could I, Vlad Plasmius, be easily beaten by a mere ghost? And yet Daniel seems to be holding his own. Could he possibly be stronger than I?" thought Vlad frustrated.

Dan was now pissed. He thought he would finish his younger self in no time but it seems the twerp had grown stronger. He grabbed Danny and chock slammed him into the ground leaving a small crater. Dan began jumping on Danny's chest as if it were a trampoline and each time he landed the crater grew as did Danny's cries of agony until he started coughing up blood. He picked him up by his hair, socked him in the gut knocking more air out of him.

"Just give up already" growled Dan.

Danny opened his eyes, "Never". Dan threw him directly at steel pole that looked ready to impale the young halfa. Luckily he was tackled out the way by Danielle who came from God knows where.

She laid him gently on the ground, "Danny, can you hear me?". He let out a groan, slowly sitting up.

"Danny you're the only one who can defeat him" said Dani, desperation in her voice.

"I wish I could Dani. But I'm out of power" said Danny weakly.

"Then take my power" she said with a determined look.

"What?" asked a confused Danny. When he turned to her he saw that there was a light green aura of a glow around her that slowly flowed into him. It took a while before he could feel his energy returning to him. He blasted off into the sky where he found Dan with his arms crossed.

"Back for more I see" chuckled Dan.

"No, I just came to end this once and for all" replied Danny as his power kept rising.

"Your persistence is annoying" muttered Dan. He dashed straight to Danny and punches and kicks were being exchanged before Danny found an opening and released a blast into Dan's chest. This pushed the sadistic ghost allowing him to charge up a powerful ball of energy above his head that had electricity dancing around it and threw at the dazed ghost.

After the explosion had rocked the place and sent rubble flying everywhere, Dan emerged from the dust with his suit smoking and he had a busted lip. "Okay, now I'm mad" he snarled.

He shot a quick ecto ray that nailed Danny before he could dodge it. Danny rose from the wreckage he was buried under which was right near Vlad. He flew and landed by his archenemy, "Vlad look, there's a way for me to beat him but I'm low on power and even with Dani giving me hers it's still not enough" said Danny.

"Daniel, are you suggesting that I give you my power to defeat this ghost?" asked Vlad with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm demanding" yelled Danny, his eyes glowing neon green. "Put your ego aside and help me beat this guy because if you don't he's going to destroy the entire planet!"

Before he got a reply Dan came up behind Danny and drove his face into the ground like a pole, plucked him out and blasted him repeatedly.

"Vlad, give me your power" croaked Danny. The older halfa gritted his teeth, he wouldn't just give his power to anyone. Danny was now in a deadly bear hug and with each squeeze he cried from the pain as his ribs were being crushed. His body impacted into a boulder after being punched through solid concrete. He was literally low of power as his hair and eyes returned to his human appearance.

"You put up a good fight kid but your final hour has arrived" said Dan.

"Vlad you're our last hope" pleaded Danny.

Vlad for once did not know what to do.

"Vlad what are you waiting for? Give me your POWERRRR!" cried Danny.

"Fine take it but Daniel, finish him now!" yelled Vlad, a flash of black before a large green aura burst from him.

Dan made the move to give the final blow when Danny's palm stopped his punch in place. His eyes sapped open to reveal blazing acid green eyes and his snow white hair blowing to a non-existent wind.

"What!" exclaimed a Dan, clearly shocked out of his mind.

"Your hour has arrived!" said Danny growling.

"Beat him up good cuz" said Dani who passed out from all her energy gone.

"Don.t think this changes anything Daniel" said Vlad collapsing to the ground.

"Ha! No matter more much energy you absorb from those weaklings it's still not enough to defeat me!" said Dan, hands buzzing with energy.

"Ha ha. You'll never know, until I've tried" replied Danny grinning.

Both charged at the same time and closed the distance between them. Dan was just about to release his deadly blast when Danny took the deepest breath he could master and unleashed the Ghostly Wail.

Dan tried his best to withstand the Wail but it was too much for him and he got smacked up against a huge billboard. He stared in shock at his body as it slowly began to disintegrate from the sheer power.

"No, it's not supposed to end like this!" he cried. His body tore apart until there was nothing left.

Danny ended his Wail and fell to his knees, exhausted and sore from the fight. He began to chuckle and before he knew it, he was laughing like a mad man, "It's over! It's finally over!" he shouted.

**Elsewhere**

A ghost holding a staff with a clock at the top, purple cloak and a scar running down one of his eyes watched the day's events unfold. He closed the viewing window and opened another window into the future. The window swirled before it revealed an older Danny leading an army of ghosts to fight a new threat.

"You may have won this battle Danny but there'll be much more to come before you realise your true destiny in this world."

**THE END **

**Plz R&R everyone and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
